


Notice

by kuroiyousei



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU - Modern U.S., Alternate Universe, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Gay Heero, Get-together story for main couple(s), Introspection, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, POV: Duo, Pairing - Secondary: Quatre & Trowa, Pansexual Duo, Queer Quatre, Queer Trowa, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: An unusual Christmas present helps open Duo’s eyes on an important subject.





	Notice

  


Duo came up the stairs to his dorm hallway with an overloaded backpack and frozen hands, still stomping snow off his feet and wishing he hadn't lost his gloves. At least it was warm in here. Actually it was a little _too_ warm, since whoever was in charge of the heating and air conditioning in this building had a penchant for stark opposites, but you couldn't have everything. 

The not-unusual sight of Heero sitting on the floor outside the door to his room with a computer on his lap and a textbook open beside him met Duo's eyes as he approached, and Duo chuckled. "At it again, are they?" 

Heero looked up at him, threw a quick glance at the warning rubber band hanging from the doorknob, and nodded with a slight rolling of eyes. 

Carefully avoiding getting his wet shoes anywhere near Heero and what he was doing, Duo circumnavigated him to reach the door of his own room just diagonally across the hall from Heero's. "I keep telling Quatre he should switch with you, but apparently breaking two rules is _waaaay_ worse than breaking just one." 

Heero gave a faint snorting laugh. "And Trowa thinks it would be too distracting to share a room with Quatre." 

"Did you want to come in?" Duo invited him as he unlocked his door. "You can sit at Quatre's desk instead of on the floor." 

With a glance at the time, Heero shook his head. "Thanks, but I've got to go in a couple of minutes anyway." 

Duo acknowledged this and went inside, but he'd only set his backpack down beside the bed before he stepped out again. "Hey, did I hear right? You're staying here for break?" 

"Yeah." Heero was putting his things away now, getting ready to head off to whatever class he had this afternoon. "My parents are going on a cruise, so I thought I'd just stay here and get some work done." 

" _Awesome_. I was afraid I was going to be bored out of my skull all alone in this place." 

"Didn't Quatre invite you to have Christmas with his family?" 

"Yeah, but that was before he decided he wanted to take a _certain person_ home to meet mommy and daddy... I wouldn't want to get in the way of their romantic holiday." 

Heero smiled. "Well, yes, I'll be here." 

"Excellent. See ya!" And Duo went back into his dorm room and closed the door. He removed his coat and tossed it onto the chair at Quatre's desk, then flopped down on his bed, letting his feet hang off the end so as not to get it wet, and reached for the backpack. Somebody had left him what appeared to be an honest-to-goodness Christmas present in his mail cubby downstairs, and he was eager to get at it. 

The wrapping paper was a very tasteful pattern of red ribbons intertwined among big white and gold flowers on a deep green background. Duo always wondered where people found wrapping paper like this; whenever _he_ went to buy some, he ended up with something truly horrible with the worst-looking cartoon Santas imaginable on it. Of course it didn't help that he was _drawn_ to the ugliest and most nauseating choice in any given selection... but still he didn't think he'd ever seen wrapping paper this nice at any store he'd been to. Maybe he just didn't know where to shop. 

White and gold ribbons were tied around the package in an off-center double line, the crux covered by a huge white bow that was rather crushed from having been in his backpack. Duo probably would have used red ribbon with paper like this, and, looking at the fine effect of this color choice, thought he probably would have been wrong to do so. He'd never been very good at wrapping presents. 

The one aspect of the package Duo thought he _could_ have done better than whoever had actually wrapped it was the tag. Because there wasn't one. He'd turned it over three times and looked under the ribbons, but no indication was to be found of who had sent the thing -- not even a spot where an existing tag might have been torn off. In fact, if these dorms hadn't happened to have separate mail cubbies for all the students, Duo couldn't even have been sure the gift was intended for him and not his roommate. 

Of course he was also curious about what was inside, but, since it was obviously a soft-cover spiral-bound book of some sort, this was of less driving interest for the moment than the question of the anonymous sender and their mad wrapping skills -- not to mention the fact that he rarely got Christmas presents. But eventually he gave up trying to glean any extra knowledge from the exterior of the package, and tore it open. 

It was a sketchbook -- one of those green ones with a picture of dancing pencils on the cover. This was a little strange, Duo thought, and what made it even more interesting was that it seemed quite well used. He lifted the somewhat ragged cover, turned the first, blank page of relatively thick drawing paper, and found himself unexpectedly looking into his own face. 

Duo didn't often think much about it, but he was, like most people, familiar enough with what he would see in a mirror if he bothered to check. And he found it strange, bordering on uncanny, to have that experience mimicked suddenly by this anonymous present. For the artist seemed to have captured perfectly every detail of Duo's face in this rich pencil, right down to the almost invisible little scar on his right cheekbone just in front of his ear. And the Duo on the page was grinning up at him as if there were nothing at all odd about this. 

Further information was probably needed before he could decide exactly how he felt about this, so he turned to the next drawing. In a much better display of what Duo expected of sketchbooks, this image was a house with trees and a lake: a very picturesque landscape in the same soft pencil, its lines fading to nothing as they approached the edges of the paper. Duo nodded slightly and moved on. 

The next page was a collection of small, random sketches that appeared to have been doodled during class. Except that, unlike when Duo doodled during class, these did not involve battling dinosaurs or noses with feet or flying blenders, nor did they look like crap. They were quick little drawings, but very good nonetheless, mostly of faces in various positions and expressions and shown from various angles -- classmates, perhaps? None of them were familiar to Duo except for the four (out of twelve or so) that were _his_ face. 

Still attempting to reserve judgment, he turned to the next page. Here was a nicely-shaded rendering of the modern art statue thing outside one of the science buildings. The artist had done an excellent job, Duo particularly noted, giving the idea of the grass that surrounded the base without actually drawing a lot of grass. That meant this had probably been drawn back before snow and whatnot. Which meant that the _previous_ images, including the ones of Duo, had probably been drawn even before that... 

He was not particularly surprised to find another picture of himself on the next page. In this one, he was looking over his shoulder and apparently in the middle of saying something cheeky (to judge by the expression on his face); the shirt was identifiable as one that he actually owned, too, not just some random artist's invention or a fadeout. 

With a deep breath, staring down at his own penciled face on the thick paper, Duo allowed himself to think the thought that had been hovering at the edge of his mind since the very first page: this was officially really weird. Someone had been watching him closely enough to draw him repeatedly with excellent skill and accuracy, and then had given him their sketchbook as a Christmas present. 

He bypassed a picture of a car without much attention to its fantastic light-on-chrome effect, and found one of himself holding -- and ill-protected by -- the ragged umbrella he'd finally been convinced to throw away last month when rain had given way to snow. 

Then there was another page full of smaller sketches -- this time mostly hands and ears, perhaps for practice -- followed by an extreme close-up of Duo's broadly-grinning face that showcased the artist's knowledge of the fact that Duo was missing a canine on top. The resulting empty space between lateral and bicuspid had closed up on its own before Duo had reached college age, so it wasn't something people usually noticed at a glance, but the artist obviously knew all about it. Well, the artist probably didn't know about the childhood bike accident that had caused it, but the tooth's absence had certainly been accurately noted in the picture. 

Actually, Duo reflected as he proceeded through an orderly set of blotches that looked like some kind of experiment in shading or contrast, and another picture of himself -- this one full-length from behind, with a good deal of attention given to his braid -- he wouldn't be surprised if this artist _did_ know the reason for his missing tooth. 

A key sounded in the door, and Duo found himself hastily closing the sketchbook and shoving it under his pillow. He didn't really feel like explaining to Quatre that he seemed to have an extremely artistic stalker. 

His roommate entered with that look he often wore these days, of clothing just straightened and a bright flush just diminished, trying to appear casual and innocent and failing utterly. "Hi, Duo," he said with excessive cheer. 

"Hi," replied Duo in a very knowing tone. "Have fun?" 

"Well, yes," Quatre said, blushing. "Quite a bit." He seized Duo's coat and hung it from the doorknob of Duo's little closet, then took its place in the chair at his desk. 

"Good job." Duo reached for his backpack again and dug out his laptop, then shifted into a seated position. He didn't know how much he was going to be able to concentrate on homework at the moment, but he might as well make the attempt -- at least while Quatre was in the room. 

Two minutes in, exactly what he'd anticipated took place: the mental images of what he'd seen in that sketchbook swallowed up his ability to work, and, in fact, his very awareness that there was even work to be done. His hands stilled on the keyboard as he stared blankly at the screen, seeing nothing but what he was picturing in his head. 

From what he'd observed so far, the artist could be anyone. It didn't even necessarily have to be a student, though that, he thought, was most probable. But anyone that, for instance, lived in the vicinity of the school, or worked close and perhaps passed nearby on their way home, could have seen him often enough. Hell, it could be someone that worked at the school... it could even be a teacher... _That_ was a weird thought. It really was probably a student, though. 

Whoever it was, they seemed to have more than a passing interest in Duo. That little scar, the missing tooth... his friends usually knew about these eventually, either because they spent enough time with him to notice or because it came up in conversation... but Duo wasn't aware that any of his friends drew. Besides, if any of them liked him that much, they'd surely just _tell_ him, wouldn't they? 

Which made the whole thing that much weirder. 

He might be making a big deal over nothing; there might be a message with a perfectly good explanation further on in the sketchbook. He needed to look at it again. He _wanted_ to look at it again. Aside from itching to solve the mystery and dying to know what else was in there, there was also the simple fact that the art was really good -- and, strange and possibly extremely creepy as the situation was, there _was_ something flattering about having been the model of someone so talented so many times, about being drawn so frequently in such loving detail... 

Had he really just thought of it as ' _loving_ detail?' Yes, this situation was _definitely_ creepy. 

Quatre, who had seated himself at his desk and was typing cheerfully away at what from here looked like an email -- _Probably to Trowa_ , Duo thought, _since it's been soooooo long since they had **any** sort of interaction_ \-- had his back to Duo and was humming to himself. Watching him carefully, Duo slid a cautious hand under his pillow and slowly extracted the sketchbook. Quatre might well overlook a nuclear apocalypse at this stage of afterglow, Duo was quite aware, but there was no point taking risks. The sketchbook and the news that Duo had a stalker would inevitably call up a _We need to report this!!_ reaction in his roommate, and Duo thought it was still a bit early for that. 

Quietly, he opened the book again behind his computer screen, ready to close it and shove it underneath the moment Quatre showed signs of emerging from his happy little world. Flipping through the pages, he took up where he'd left off. 

A zebra... a fantasy swordsman... another car... a praying mantis... an old, cracked flowerpot containing one lonely geranium... a pair of beaten-up tennis shoes... a direct copy of Boston's _Third Stage_ album cover... a barn standing among dead trees... a basket of fruit set up for a very deliberate, dull still-life... a receding street Duo recognized as being downtown not far from here... a wolf... Leonardo DiCaprio...? a shotgun... a hand drawing a hand drawing a hand drawing a hand... 

And in addition to all of this, at least fifteen more pictures of Duo, one on every other page. But Duo was past being astonished by now, and was simply looking for clues as to who the hell was behind this. 

The earlier drawings were all in pencil -- graphite, actually, he guessed it was called -- but eventually some color entered the scene, and the artist was just as good at that. Every five or six pages, with interesting regularity, there was another collection of doodles (though the word hardly seemed to fit), which indicated to Duo that the artist really _was_ a student and had a particularly boring class every so often. 

In one of the pictures of him, he was in the cafeteria eating some of the disquieting stuff they called pizza down there, and the figure next to him, though only a collection of faint, squiggly lines, might almost have been Quatre. From this he inferred that the artist wasn't Quatre, but he hadn't really thought it was. Still, he filed the fact away. 

Then in another, he was in pajamas. This was one of the color pieces, as the artist evidently hadn't wanted to miss the chance to capture the fluorescence of the bright little electric guitars that covered the long-sleeved flannel shirt and footed pants. Duo wondered if the artist also knew that these glowed in the dark, and felt he could safely narrow down the pool of possibilities to students living in this particular dorm. At least he didn't _think_ he'd ever worn those pajamas outside... 

One image on which he lingered particularly long was that of a nude model posing on a mess of shiny, rumpled cloth. He'd already guessed, from various previous pieces, that there was an art class involved in this business somewhere, and this seemed to confirm it; he was fairly sure you didn't get nude model setups like this in other contexts. 

The man faced away from the viewer, and either was rather well-formed or had been touched up by the artist, who had given most of his attention to the back and buttocks and thighs. And as for the head... 

No, the artist hadn't _quite_ gone so far as to pretend that the model was actually Duo... but, as on a few earlier pages, there were some light, meandering lines that _suggested_... and what they suggested here was a long braid draped over the cloth-covered whatever-it-was the model was lying on. It probably wouldn't have been noticeable if Duo hadn't specifically been looking for it, but it was fairly obvious what the artist had been thinking about while drawing. 

So who did he know that took an art class? 

Who did he know that took an art class and totally had a hard-on for him? 

OK, well, it _could_ be a woman; this _was_ a co-ed dorm. No need to assume this was a gay man just because _he_ was bisexual until he had some real indication of the artist's sex. 

That indication came at the end of the book. 

The last page had been carefully removed along the perforated line, and lay loose against the back cover. It was another full-color piece and nothing short of exquisite -- if Duo did say so himself, since it was another picture of him. It was one of those portraits that faded out just below the shoulders, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how anyone could draw something melting out into the white nothingness of the paper like that, especially in multiple colors. But it was impossible for this or any other aspect of the picture to hold his attention for very long, for this time the artist had signed his work. 

Duo sat back against the wall, his eyes locked on the neat little signature but not really seeing it anymore, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He must have made some sound -- some squeaky, choking sound of astonishment and disbelief -- for Quatre turned, and Duo only barely had the presence of mind to act upon the plan he'd had in place all along against these circumstances. He just hoped Quatre didn't see him frantically hiding the sketchbook underneath his laptop. 

In response to his roommate's curious look he managed, "The internet is so stupid sometimes." 

"I'd say all the time," Quatre grinned. "And I can see _you're_ hard at work." 

"Hey, finals don't start 'til next week." Banter could cut into _any_ thoughts, no matter how serious. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one wasting time getting laid twice a day." 

It was so easy to make Quatre blush... but that didn't mean he didn't have a very good retort. " _Obviously_ you're not getting laid, Duo, or else you wouldn't call it a waste of time." 

"Ouch!" Duo cried, laughing. 

"Yeah, you walked right into that one." Quatre turned his grin back toward his computer. 

So Duo was safe for the moment, but he couldn't be sure it would last. He needed to think about this good and hard; he needed to _get out_ and think about this. The little room felt suddenly very cramped and restrictive. Of course it _was_ very cramped and restrictive, but usually this didn't bother him. 

Swiftly he strategized as he quietly closed his computer, laid it aside, and began pulling the heavier books out of his backpack. He was fairly sure Quatre did not have class this afternoon, and, although Quatre now appeared to be doing homework rather than sending love notes, if Duo announced that he was going somewhere interesting Quatre would probably volunteer to accompany him. But to get outside, he needed his coat, and taking it would rather prevent his pretending he was just going to the bathroom. Damn this weather. 

In the end, his 'strategy' consisted of stuffing the sketchbook into his backpack, gathering this and his coat as hastily as possible, and mumbling something incoherent when Quatre asked where he was going. Then, coat flapping out behind him like a superhero's cape, he pelted down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the building, startling but managing not to run into at least five people on the way. 

Outside, he made a noise of disapprobation as the cold hit him, and quickly shrugged first into his coat and then his backpack. Shoving his gloveless hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders, he set off at a brisk walk in some direction across one of the snow-covered lawns. He should probably have kept to the sidewalk, as his shoes really weren't made for this, but he preferred not to have to spare any thoughts for avoiding other pedestrians. 

So... 

Heero... 

All this time, when their little group had been studying together, eating together, just hanging out, putting up with the vagaries of the dorm amenities, watching the ongoing drama between Quatre and Trowa, playing stupid pranks on each other... _all that time_ , quiet, serious Heero had been watching Duo from whatever corner he was sitting in, with those eyes of his that missed nothing, and had half-filled a sketchbook with pictures of him. 

Duo had been surprised at first, but, now that he thought about it, found it made perfect sense. Heero was always around, but nobody much paid attention to what he was _doing_ ; it would have been quite easy for him to study Duo -- or anyone else -- and draw at his leisure. And actually it seemed just like Heero to have done something like that... something that quietly tested his observational skills and his ability to represent coherently what he'd observed. Heero was always observing. 

The thorough precision of the shading combined with the subtle effectiveness of the faint suggesting lines seemed just like Heero too. Everything Heero did he did perfectly; it was no wonder he turned out to be such a great artist as well. 

Winter afternoons swiftly turned into winter evenings, and Duo could already see his breath as a heavy white mist on the darkening air. His ears and nose were frozen, and his toes were beginning to complain very seriously. He paused, frowning, and, with vague thoughts of hot coffee at a restaurant, turned his steps toward the edge of campus and the shopping district beyond. 

So Heero liked him, apparently. Duo couldn't imagine the obsessive attention paid to him in that sketchbook meaning anything else. Heero liked him. Did Heero even like guys? Duo realized that, though some memory or other seemed to answer in the affirmative, he couldn't quite dredge up any instance where it had been definitively stated. The fact that he'd never known Heero to date... or flirt with... or express even the remotest interest in _anyone_ certainly didn't help. 

But, then, Heero _wouldn't_ do any of that if he had a crush on Duo, would he? But why hadn't he _said_ something? How long had this been going on? How long had Heero been surreptitiously studying his dorm-mate, drawing these brilliant pictures of him, and wishing... what? Without a word to Duo... 

Again, as he thought about it, Duo couldn't really say that much surprise was called for. Somehow, pining in lonely silence seemed absolutely typical of Heero. Against this, however, his mind rebelled a bit. Because, sure, Heero was _quiet_ , but was he really that _shy_? 

Well, yes, Duo thought, he really was. He'd never considered it before, but _of course_ Heero was shy. It wasn't that stupid kind of stammering, obnoxious shyness you saw in movies and stuff; it was a cool, self-aware disinclination for certain aspects of social interaction, probably born of a sense of inability, that barred Heero from even attempting what he perceived as beyond him. And perhaps telling Duo he liked him had simply been beyond him. At that point, the ability to hide his inclination -- so expertly, so completely that the object of it would never even begin to suspect -- must be considered an adaptive related trait. 

Because, god, Duo had _just_ talked to him in the hall, and hadn't had any idea. He talked to Heero fairly frequently, in fact, and had never had any idea. But now, as he looked back, he was beginning to realize that, although he talked to Heero a good deal more than Heero talked to him, still Heero talked to him a good deal more than Heero talked to anyone else. 

The restaurant on the corner closest to campus made its fortune off the students with its twenty-four hour service and its overpriced coffee. Duo had grumbled about the prices on numerous occasions, but would probably continue to patronize the establishment just as long as they served that mint cappuchino he particularly liked because they put green food coloring in it. 

The dining lobby was tackily hung with tinsel and lights, and cheerful secular Christmas music issued from the speakers overhead. Duo, humming absently along, looked around as he found a seat, remembering several instances of eating here with his friends -- including Heero. On one particular occasion just before mid-terms, they'd pulled an all-nighter in this very corner, almost more for the sake of being able to say they'd done it than because they were desperate for more study time. At least, that had been Duo's motive. Quatre and Trowa, at that point, had been happy to spend all night giving each other significant looks and avoiding admitting that they were madly infatuated; their other few friends had been legitimately studying for some class they shared (though there was also a lot of unrelated chatter involved); and Heero had, as usual, been buried in... 

No... he hadn't... he hadn't had his nose in a textbook, though there had been one on the table beside him. Duo had thought at the time that he was taking notes of some sort, without considering the fact that Heero almost never wrote anything by hand and hadn't had his laptop out. Heero had been _drawing_ , hadn't he? Just sitting there in the midst of them (well, OK, in the corner seat where nobody could see what he was doing, with one knee pulled up so that they couldn't even make out what kind of notebook he was working in, but still...) _drawing Duo_ right under Duo's nose. 

Somewhat unexpectedly, these new realizations pertaining to that innocent memory made Duo smile. Wasn't that just like Heero... hiding in plain sight... 

It was quite flattering, really. Heero was some kind of genius, after all... sometimes Duo thought he only studied because that was what was expected of the perfect student, but that he could probably maintain his position on the Dean's List without it. Though, actually, given how much time Duo now knew Heero spent drawing ( _him_ ), maybe he didn't really study quite as much as everyone thought he did. 

Whatever the case, Heero was still a genius physics major that had probably never failed a test in his life. And now come to find out he was an incredible artist too... Duo wasn't about to start letting his opinion of himself be affected by who had a crush on him, but the interest of someone like Heero couldn't but give him a sort of warm internal glow. Though maybe that was just the coffee. 

Besides, Heero was really nice, too, in his subtle way. He was a private tutoring army unto himself, ready to help anyone in the dorm with whatever subject they were struggling with, whether or not he was actually taking it. Duo didn't know how many times he'd run into Heero and some random acquaintance in some quiet corner bent over some unexpected textbook, one drawing attention to some unnoticed point to the sound of the other's sudden understanding "Ohh!" 

This willingness to help people out at such short notice, Duo thought, much more than the fact that Heero was roommate to someone being courted by one of the most outgoing guys in the dorm, was what had made him known to and welcome among such a wide and diverse circle despite his being not at all social. And this was the person that had drawn Duo thirty times in a secret sketchbook. 

More than just flattering, Duo thought, it was a bit of a triumph. Because Heero might be kind, and Heero might be shy, but Heero didn't put up with nonsense. And Duo was not infrequently _all_ nonsense. Did that make him the exception to the rule? The one nonsense Heero could tolerate? A sort of nonsense, in fact -- Duo was thinking of his absurd pajamas that Heero had captured down to the last bright, silly detail -- that Heero actively _enjoyed_? 

The last few slurps of his drink, which if they hadn't been so deliciously minty he would have called 'dregs,' disappeared down Duo's throat, and he set down the cardboard cup with a _tap_ on the table as he reached epiphany. 

No, 'epiphany' wasn't quite right. In much the same way certain other aspects of this situation hadn't been very surprising as soon as Duo seriously bent his thoughts toward them, so it was also no great shock to realize that the idea of Heero liking him -- or, more accurately, the idea of what might come of that -- was not at all unpalatable. Actually he found that the greatest surprise was that this had never occurred to him before. It was almost as if he'd liked Heero all along and had simply forgotten, and was now remembering -- remembering both that he liked him and, to his chagrin, that he'd forgotten. 

Which brought him to the topic of _what to do about all of this_. Normally, on finding that he was interested in someone, his immediate action was to ask them out -- or at the very least start flirting with them pointedly until things ran their natural course. But Heero was... 

Heero was a special case. Heero was special. He obviously hadn't intended to confess this to Duo... probably assumed Duo wouldn't respond well, and who could blame him for that? Duo had always been friendly to him, sure, but had never given even the slightest indication that he might be amenable to anything more than that. If Duo went up to him now and said something to the purpose of, _"I know you have a crush on me; let's go out,"_ it would probably discomfort and embarrass Heero, and Duo didn't like the thought of doing that to him, even in bringing him what would presumably be good news. 

But if he went up to him a week from now (OK, well, thirteen days from now, when finals were over) and asked him out, pretending he'd come to the idea independently, knew nothing of Heero's existing interest, and was unsure of the outcome of this venture... that might work. Well, it would be a torment to watch Heero coming and going all week without saying anything, but Duo supposed it was about his turn. Yes, that would probably work. They could get together and try things out, and Duo wouldn't have to say anything that would make Heero feel bad. There was no reason at all even to mention the sketchbook. 

The sketchbook... 

He pulled it out of his backpack and began looking through it again. It really was quite marvelous work; Duo particularly liked the pictures of animals, and thought the praying mantis was his favorite. And, to be honest, there were a number of pictures of him that he enjoyed seeing too -- although, despite being aware now who the artist was and having worked through how he felt about that, gazing down at his own face so accurately depicted was still a little uncanny. 

So this was the last mystery of the whole affair: who had stolen Heero's sketchbook, wrapped it up like a Christmas present, and dropped it off in Duo's mail cubby? Duo had no doubt that the motivation for this had been to alert Duo to Heero's feelings for him... but who else knew, was busybody enough to want to advance things manually, and had the ability to carry out this devious plan? 

Well, anyone that had seen inside the sketchbook could undoubtedly have figured it out just as Duo had. Obviously Heero didn't leave the thing lying around, or Duo would have noticed it at some point before this; but he also probably didn't take it with him everywhere, so someone that had been into his room with Trowa while Heero was out might have had access to it. 

Trowa himself, of course, was a suspect, and therefore so, by extension, was Quatre. They were awfully busy these days getting busy in between classes, but, if they ever managed to engage in coherent conversation at any point, Duo could see them conspiring to hook their roommates up in some tricky manner just like this. He could even see Quatre picking out that elegant rich-boy wrapping paper. 

What he _couldn't_ see was either of them being so insensitive. Trowa probably knew Heero better than anyone in the dorm; he must, if he was aware of Heero's feelings at all, be aware of Heero's disinclination to share them. And Quatre, Heero's friendly rival in the genius department, could undoubtedly come up with a better way to get them to notice each other (or, rather, to get Duo to notice Heero) than stealing personal possessions and giving away secrets. 

Duo ran through the other members of their group of friends, and then through everyone he could think of in the dorm. Breaking into someone's room was not generally difficult even if you didn't have a key, and, given that the school _never_ changed the locks, functional dorm room keys were fairly easy to come by. In the end there was a dismaying number of people on the 'Might Have Done This' list; and he feared the list was still incomplete, given how many in Heero's art class that Duo didn't even know could also meet the criteria. 

It irked him that he might never find out. The idea of this misbegotten Samaritan smugging around behind their hand at the thought that they'd put things right, that nobody would ever know, made Duo's fists clench. Apart from the general dickishness of the plan, _nobody_ got the better of Duo without being pranked equally in return. 

Well, he would definitely have to keep his eyes open for anyone in the dorm that seemed to be unusually interested in his or Heero's doings. That would probably be beneficial, too, because it would help keep him occupied and from showing _his_ unusual interest in Heero before the time came. He had a feeling the next week and a half was going to be something of a trial. 

And now it was about time to get back to all of that trial and week and dorm stuff. This wasn't how he'd expected to spend his free evening, but, overall, he couldn't really say he was terribly unhappy about it. Having his eyes opened about Heero had been unforeseen, but was already proving fascinating, and would (he hoped) end positively. Standing, he returned the sketchbook to his backpack, then took his cup to the trash on the way out of the restaurant. 

The next day, Friday, he had a small number of classes and a great number of work hours, which meant he wasn't in the dorms most of the day and didn't catch sight of Heero until late that evening. It didn't mean he didn't _think_ about Heero, though. Class had some efficaciousness as a distraction from social life, and the student bookstore where he worked kept him fairly busy, but neither could wholly strike from his mind the sketchbook, Heero's state as revealed thereby, his own growing interest, and the future's related possibilities. 

And none of this really readied him for actually laying eyes on Heero later. For the moment he caught sight of the messy dark hair, the smooth tan skin, and the slender figure (most particularly those tight jeans), he found himself stopping in his tracks at the top of the stairs and simply staring, overwhelmed by the shocking realization that Heero was, if not the hottest guy he'd ever seen, at least in the top five. How the hell had he failed to notice this before? Why had it taken a stolen sketchbook and several hours of reflection to see something he should have been availing himself of forever ago?? 

It looked as if Trowa was heading for the showers, and Heero had stopped him just outside their room for some discussion or other. Duo, wide eyes still running frantically up and down Heero's body, did not at first take in anything they were saying, but eventually, as he began to get himself under better control, he was able to make out the words. 

"For the last time, no." Trowa sounded a little frustrated. 

"You're absolutely sure?" Heero, on the other hand, sounded as calm as usual -- but if this was really 'for the last time,' it was probably something he had bothered his roommate about on previous occasions, which meant he was actually quite concerned. 

"Heero, I'm not blind," Trowa insisted. "I know what it looks like; I would know if I'd seen it." 

Duo suddenly had an uncomfortable suspicion that he knew exactly what they were talking about. 

"But--" 

"I'm sorry. I know it's a nightmare to lose something you need for class. But I really can't help you." And Trowa turned away from Heero and moved on toward the bathrooms. 

Slipping into the other hallway, which ran to the right from the top of the stairs, where Heero would not see him, Duo leaned against a wall and didn't budge until he heard a door close around the corner, trying to work through all of this. 

He needed it for a _class_? God _damn_ this luck! Duo was tempted to add, 'And god damn whoever had stolen the thing from Heero in the first place,' but couldn't quite bring himself to. Despite not appreciating being put in this position, seeing _Heero_ put in this position, despite how much of a tactless jerk he thought that anonymous person must be, Duo couldn't regret having been brought to his senses where Heero was concerned -- because how long, otherwise, might it have taken him to notice and appreciate Heero fully? He might _never_ have. 

But Heero needed his sketchbook for class. Apart from wondering what the professor was likely to make of the prolificacy of Duo within -- or had stalking been part of the assignment? -- Duo was now wondering what was the best way to get the thing back to Heero without embarrassing the hell out of him. He peeked around the corner, and, seeing no one in the perpendicular hall, hurried down it toward his own room to think about things in greater comfort there. 

He was not at all even a little surprised to find Quatre all bathrobed up and ready for a shower when he entered his room, and was glad that he would be alone for the next... however long it took. After wishing his roommate a suggestive farewell, he flopped down on the bed just as he had yesterday, pulled the sketchbook out, and stared at it, trying to decide what to do. 

Well, there was a lost-and-found in the building, but it was historically unreliable as a means of somebody actually recovered their own lost property. And there was always the option of giving it to someone else and asking them to deliver it to Heero, but, besides that seeming equally unreliable when he wanted to make good and sure Heero actually got it in time for whatever class called for it, whom could he entrust with such a task? 

He'd never really _fully_ cleared his closest friends of suspicion, and, besides, how could he word the request without making it sound strange and underhanded? They would undoubtedly mention to Heero that Duo was the one that had found the missing sketchbook, and that was precisely what he was trying to avoid. 

Much the same problems were associated with his outer circle. What if he handed the thing off to the very person that had originally stolen it? What if whoever he asked to return the sketchbook looked inside it, came to the same conclusion Duo had, and spread the word throughout the dorm that Heero Yuy on the second floor was obsessed with Duo Maxwell across the hall? 

No, no, no, no, no. Duo couldn't let that happen. He would just have to sneak in there and deliver it himself. Quatre had a key, of course, which Duo was sure he could easily appropriate... If he sat around quietly here before work tomorrow, keeping his ears open, he could mark when both Trowa and Heero went out -- he was fairly sure Heero worked Saturday mornings, and Trowa was likely to go somewhere with Quatre -- and then he could creep over there, let himself in, drop off the sketchbook, and retreat with none the wiser. 

He nodded decisively. Good plan. 

Taking advantage of Quatre's in-building absence from the room, he set about locating the key. Actually, there wasn't much 'setting about' involved; Quatre's things were always organized, and his keychain lived on a push-pin on the little bulletin board that hung above his desk. Duo wasn't sure whether he would notice the absence of one key among four or five (what they all unlocked Duo hadn't the faintest idea), but he hoped to sneak it back on there as soon as possible and didn't really worry about it. 

Then, having arranged this to his satisfaction, he sat down and went through the entire sketchbook again. This was probably quite vain of him, since it was almost like reading and rereading a list of compliments, but he simply couldn't resist. His favorite picture of himself, he decided, was the one in which he was gesticulating wildly and making a funny face. There was so much life and movement in the piece, and Duo was certain it wasn't just because there was so much life and movement in _him_. He wondered what Heero had been thinking as he'd drawn it. Someday maybe he would be able to ask him. 

Although... the more he looked... he _remembered_ this. Of course he couldn't be certain, but he thought the last time he'd worn that shirt with those jeans had been when they'd all gone to that stupid movie... the one they'd gotten free tickets to from that Independent Records store, that terrible one where the main character had worn clothes something like Duo's (which was why he remembered at all). 

In the restaurant afterward, Duo had mocked the show mercilessly, and Heero had helped him. That just meant, most of the time, that Heero nodded his agreement, or smiled at Duo's dumb jokes at the movie's expense, but occasionally he offered some derisive jest of his own. As Heero was quite clever, these had all been very amusing. Why hadn't it occurred to Duo at the time that Heero hardly ever joked with anyone? That Heero was paying Duo exclusive attention and enjoying Duo's attention in return? Why had Duo then drifted off to argue with his other friends, who'd liked the movie and kept referring to him by the name of the main character because of his stupid outfit? 

And Heero had retreated back into his usual corner to capture Duo's gesture and expression on paper. Heero bringing a messenger bag full of homework (or what was generally perceived as homework), even to a social event, was so standard that no one looked twice or questioned; no wonder there were so many candid pictures of Duo in this sketchbook. 

He left it open to that piece as he changed into pajamas -- the plaid ones, not the ones featured in the book -- and then put it carefully away in his backpack again before turning off the lights and getting into bed. Knowing he would have to let a loudly-humming Quatre in after not too long, he didn't bother trying to sleep just yet, but put his arms behind his head, looked up into the dark, and thought about Heero. 

The next day he was awakened, as was often the case, by the sounds of Quatre cheerfully getting ready for whatever romantic outing he had planned. Normally this caused Duo to grumble fairly volubly from the muffling warmth of his pillow about rich kids that didn't have to work, morning people in general, and anyone so incapable of getting enough of his damn boyfriend that he had to annoy his roommate with his stupid weekend schemes at uncouth early hours... but today he just turned toward the wall with a grouchy noise (only partially to keep up appearances) and listened. 

Quatre took an inordinately long time to get ready, for someone that didn't wear makeup or use hair product, but eventually he finished his whatever and left. Then there was the sound of Heero and Trowa's door opening and closing, voices, receding footsteps, and then silence. So that was Trowa gone. 

Yawning, in no kind of hurry, Duo rose and dressed, still listening. It _did_ occur to him that Heero might already have left before this vigil even started, and Duo might now be waiting for a sound that would never come; in that respect, he was fully willing to admit, this wasn't the best of plans. But he figured he'd head over there and knock if ten o'clock came and he still hadn't heard anything; if Heero _was_ in there, he could just pretend he needed to borrow a calculator, and then he would know, and could keep listening. 

Wait, what was that? A couple of people walking by, talking... _Shut up! You're making it impossible to hear!_ Except then one of them said quite distinctly, "Oh, hi, Heero." Duo didn't catch Heero's reply, but he _did_ hear the door across the hall close and the voices continue toward the stairs. Then there was silence. Hah. 

Hastily Duo pulled out the sketchbook and retrieved the key he'd left sitting in one of his shoes last night, but forced himself to slow down and wait a few minutes. No reason to rush things, after all; _he_ didn't work until one. 

Eventually he deemed it to have been long enough, and probably couldn't have waited much longer in any event. The sketchbook was too big to burn a hole in his pocket, but his hands certainly felt on fire as he held it. 

Nobody was around in the hall when he stepped out, but there were noises from other parts of the floor. He doubted anyone would think twice about his entering someone else's room even if they happened to know which was really his, but somehow he didn't want to be seen. So he bounded across, pressed as close as he could to the door as he unlocked it at top speed, and dashed inside. 

He'd opened and closed the thing so quickly that, at the crappy little table Heero and Trowa used in lieu of desks at the far end of the room, the seated Heero was only just beginning to look up when Duo noticed he was there. 

He could have bolted. He might even have made it back out into the hallway before Heero realized who his unexpected visitor was. He could have tossed the sketchbook down on one of the beds and made a break for it. But he found that Heero sitting there in the sunlight -- they had a window in here, unlike in Duo's room -- his serious eyes bent studiously downward and his dark hair falling into his face, was one that it was almost painful to abandon. He wanted those eyes to look up at him, for he found himself uncertain as to their precise color. Blue, certainly, but exactly what _kind_ of blue, he was ashamed to admit, he'd never noticed. 

But even as his wish was granted -- and they were the most spectacular cornflower he'd ever seen -- he realized with a sinking heart that his plan had failed. Here he was, here was Heero, here was the sketchbook. They would have to have it out here and now; there was no escaping. 

Heero was greeting the person he thought had entered before he'd even fully turned: "That was the quickest breakfast I've--" But he cut his words off abruptly when he saw who it actually was. 

"Hi," said Duo. "I used Trowa's extra key he gave Quatre, but I didn't think you were in here; I heard the door close twice, and I thought you guys were both gone." 

Heero was looking at Duo curiously and a little warily; knowing what he now knew, Duo thought there were other emotions in that gaze as well, but so expertly concealed that they were only visible to someone that knew specifically to look: hope, desire, fear, despair... 

"I walked downstairs with them, but decided I didn't want breakfast." Heero's tone sounded a little as if he was humoring the madman that had burst into his room and started talking about how many times he'd heard the door close. "So I came back in here." 

Wow. If Duo had been trying to arrange a private conference with Heero in his room alone, rather than essentially the opposite, he couldn't have done better. He took a deep breath. "Well, I came to return your sketchbook." And he held it out. 

Heero seemed to reach for the object very stiffly and reluctantly; he'd probably already seen it in Duo's hand, and knew what this must mean. "Thank you," he said as he set it on the table in front of him and turned his eyes upon it. His voice was level and cool, and it occurred to Duo all of a sudden what he might be thinking -- especially given the use of the word 'return.' 

"I wasn't the one who stole it!" Duo said hastily. "Somebody left it in my mailbox all wrapped up like a Christmas present with no tag, probably trying to--" But he stopped with something of a jerk; wasn't he supposed to be _not_ saying embarrassing things? 

"Trying to what?" Heero's tone was still calm, and his eyes, as he glanced over at Duo again, were piercing. Captivating. 

"Well..." Duo scratched his head, wanting to look anywhere but at the searching eyes and yet never wanting to look away. "I did go through it, and I couldn't help noticing..." _Noticing what an interesting and attractive guy you really are... noticing that, even if I haven't had a crush on you all along, I really **should** have..._

Finally those eyes withdrew as Heero let his gaze fall once again to the table and the book between his hands. "Yeah," he said shortly. And his voice was _still_ cold. 

"Well, listen," said Duo after an awkward silence. And perhaps the difficulty of the conversation thus far prompted him to phrase his sentiment in a way he otherwise might have avoided. "I think secretly drawing someone a million times is probably the most passive-aggressive way I've ever heard of to express your interest in them, and I've gotta say... if it was anyone but you, it'd be really creepy. Since it _is_ you, though..." He paused. He'd seen Heero's shoulders go rigid at his last words, and knew that Heero was anticipating intensely what else he had to say. "Since it _is_ you," he resumed at last, slowly, "it's actually kindof adorable." 

Abruptly Heero stood from his chair and turned to face Duo, taking a step toward him with a hard, riveting look. It was a look that said alternately, _"Don't you dare play games with me,"_ and, _"Please don't break my heart."_ But what his mouth said was, "What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that I wish you'd just _told_ me, because--" But that was as far as Duo got; quite obviously, it had been enough. He wasn't sure which if either of them moved first, faster, or farthest; they seemed to meet in the middle, and were suddenly kissing as if they'd been magnetically drawn. 

And it wasn't like a typical first kiss, where they were getting used to each other and figuring stuff out and still hesitant about any number of things... it was more like the reunion of long-separated lovers, each reminded in a blaze what he loved about the other, tasting with curiosity and undismayed by the changes time had wrought, settling joyfully into each other again. 

When they eventually broke apart, Duo remained hovering close to Heero's face, his breathing somewhat hastened, surprised and delighted at what he'd found here. Heero looked as if he felt much the same, though to his expression there was also an overtone of ecstatic disbelief. 

"My god," Duo whispered, "your eyelashes... I've never noticed before what amazing eyelashes you have." 

Heero smiled. 

"And your smile!" Duo went on, seeing this. "I've seen you smile a million times before, but I've never really _noticed_." And he kissed him again. 

His next query was, "Why am I not surprised that you're perfect at kissing too?" 

"If that _is_ the case," Heero said with impossible calm, "it's a surprise to _me_." 

Duo bent so his forehead rested against Heero's. "You and your perfect face and your perfect grades and your perfect kisses and your perfect art..." 

"I'm glad you liked it." 

"Liked which?" 

Heero actually laughed, a rare sound at any time, and one that now sent shivers up Duo's spine. "All of it. But especially the art." 

"I couldn't stop looking at it," Duo confessed, "but it mostly just made me think of you." 

"Why did you want to bring it back when I wasn't in here?" 

Taken a little by surprise, it was a moment before Duo could shift gears and answer this question. "Oh, I figured since you hadn't told me all along, it'd probably embarrass you if you knew I had it, so I thought I'd just drop it off here anonymously so you wouldn't know I knew." 

"And skip this conversation entirely?" 

"No way! I was planning on asking you out after finals! I just didn't want to make you feel bad!" 

Heero smiled a curious little smile and said, "Well, I appreciate the thought. Really. But I think you were underestimating me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's true--" and he sounded rather displeased with himself admitting it-- "I couldn't figure out how to tell you I liked you in person, but I had decided I _was_ going to tell you somehow... I was ready for however you responded." 

"But you still didn't actually tell me!" 

"Yes, I did. I gave you my sketchbook." 

"You... what?" Duo released him so he could more properly gesture his surprise and skepticism. " _You_? You did not!" 

"I did." 

" _You_ took your _own_ sketchbook and -- no, you did not. I don't believe it." 

Without a word, Heero pushed past Duo and crouched beside his bed to retrieve something from beneath it. When he stood again, he placed in Duo's hands a roll of wrapping paper: green, red-ribboned, covered with gold and white flowers. 

"I should have known," said Duo in a murmur of wonder, staring down at it. "Of course this is really _your_ style." But he hadn't noticed, before, that he had any idea what Heero's style was. "And the way you wrapped it... all neat and nice-looking... I'm going to make you wrap every present I give to anyone from now on." 

"I would be glad to," said Heero solemnly. 

Duo lifted his eyes from the paper, grinning at Heero suddenly. "And it's all or nothing with you, isn't it? You can't just tell me, 'I'm interested in dating you,' but apparently you _can_ tell me, 'Look! I drew you thirty times!'" 

Now Heero did appear somewhat embarrassed. A little hoarsely he said, "I wanted you to know how much I..." 

That embarrassed look on that usually-so-impassive face was just too charming; Duo tossed the wrapping paper aside, stepped forward, and pulled Heero into another embrace. "I guess it's no weirder than writing someone a love sonnet or something," he allowed. He was moving to kiss Heero again, but this thought made him pause a breath away from Heero's lips to ask a little suspiciously, "You don't write poetry too, do you?" 

"I may have tried it a few times," Heero replied noncommittally, and forestalled any further questioning by leaning in to claim the kiss Duo had postponed. 

The next point to be brought up once articulation was again available was, "Without a tag, though? I mean, you had me all up in arms trying to figure out who would be such a jerk to steal your stuff and blow your secrets!" 

Heero looked surprised and pleased. "You really _were_ worried about embarrassing me." 

With an exaggerated expression of reproving austerity Duo said, "I think now _you're_ underestimating _me_." 

"I won't do it again," Heero promised with a slight smile. 

Really, it shouldn't be much of a shock if Heero considered him a little thoughtless, given how long Heero had been largely invisible to him despite being pretty much everything Duo wanted. Maybe Duo _was_ a little thoughtless. Maybe this was a lucky break the like of which he would never see again. Maybe he should take advantage of this opening of his eyes to look around him more seriously in case there was anything else important going on that he was missing. 

He would have to think about this later, though; none of it was answering his question. 

"So why anonymously?" he reiterated. "You knew I'd find out at the end who'd drawn it all; what was wrong with letting me in on who'd sent it, too?" 

Once more Heero looked somewhat embarrassed as he shrugged and said, "I guess that was just another passive-aggressive thing. I thought about putting a tag on it, but I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. I'm pathetic, I know." It was remarkable how he could make such statements so placidly, so coolly. And he _was_ pathetic -- or, at least, if Duo didn't precisely feel sorry _for_ him, he at least felt _sorry_... 

Throwing his arms around Heero again, he said, "I so wish I'd noticed before this how interesting and sweet and hot you are! We wouldn't have had to go through all of this!" 

"I wouldn't have had to try and fail to approximate a perfectly normal human interaction?" Heero wondered dryly. He seemed to be blushing a little -- his face felt suddenly hot where Duo's was pressed against it -- whether at his own misanthropy or at Duo's compliments could not be guessed. 

"Well, now you've learned your lesson," Duo laughed. _**I've** learned **my** lesson, anyway._

"Yes: passive-aggressiveness gets me everything I want." 

Again Duo laughed, simultaneously amused by the joke and pleased at being referred to as everything Heero wanted. "OK, one more question," he said, "and then we can make out all weekend." 

"With a promise like that," said Heero seriously, "I'll tell you anything." 

Duo grinned. "OK. So what's the symbol for the curl operator in Maxwell's equations?" 

Heero blinked. "An upside-down triangle and an X... Where have you even heard of Maxwell's equations?" 

"Some nerds outside one of the science buildings were talking about it," Duo shrugged, "and it had my name in it so I listened. I just wanted to see if you really would tell me anything." 

"Yes, but now you've asked your one question." 

"I'm going to ask you another one anyway, though." 

"I may not answer." 

"Then I _may_ not kiss you again." 

"Fine; what is it?" 

"Was Trowa in on all of this? All that, 'For the last time, I haven't seen it!' stuff? Or was that something else you'd _actually_ lost?" 

"Oh, that." Heero cleared his throat. "That was a show, at least on my part. Trowa doesn't know. But I saw you coming--" he gestured to the window-- "and I wanted you to know that I needed it for class." 

"So I'd make sure to get it back to you soon and not keep you in suspense," Duo finished for him. 

"Well," Heero said a little sheepishly, "and I _do_ need it for class." 

"You... sneaky... manipulative... underhanded..." If Duo's affectionate tone didn't assure Heero that there was no malice in the statement, the coined noun with which he eventually finished must have: "...adorableguy!" He put his hands on his hips. "No more of that, OK? Just because you _can_ trick me into doing things doesn't mean you're allowed." 

"No more," Heero agreed gravely. 

"And _I_ ," Duo went on expansively, "promise in return never to ignore you again the way I've been doing pretty much ever since we met." 

With a rueful smile, "I'm just naturally invisible, I think," remarked Heero. 

Duo shook his head. "Not to me," he said firmly. "Not anymore." 

Heero's smile warmed. 

"And now...!" Duo wanted and fully intended to make good on his promise of prolonged kissing, but this needed to be done first. " _This_... is _mine_." He turned to the table and snatched up the sketchbook. 

"I _do_ have to turn it in on Monday." 

"But you _gave_ it to me. You wrapped it up and gave it to _me_. It was a present, and I like it way too much to give it back!" 

"It's an eighth of my grade in that class." Heero reached for the book. 

"You should have thought of that before you just gave it away!" Duo laughed as he jerked out of Heero's reach. 

"Duo!" Heero was grinning somewhat too now as he dove again for the item in Duo's hand. 

"It's mine!" Duo insisted, jumping aside and almost crashing to his doom against the table; the small dorm room wasn't made for this kind of game. As Heero made another lunge he therefore added, "Maybe I'll let you borrow it if you ask nicely." 

At this Heero straightened and met Duo's eyes with such a fervid gaze that Duo also immediately stilled. Heero reached out again, this time not for the sketchbook but for the collar of Duo's shirt, with which he pulled him close and then guided him into a seated position on his bed. " _Please_ ," he said, almost against Duo's lips. 

"OK," Duo managed weakly. The object of their discussion was already well on its way to being completely forgotten; it fell from his hand to the floor as Heero's arms slipped around him and Heero's lips pressed insistently against his. Duo slid his hands into Heero's hair, pulling him closer as he deepened and intensified their kiss; and Heero was clasping him, warm and strong, as he let Duo in. And then-- 

"This is unexpected." 

At least this time Duo wasn't the only one not to have noticed things going on around him; he thought Heero was just as startled as he was at Trowa's impassive voice from the door he hadn't even heard being unlocked. 

"I like it, though." Quatre, at Trowa's side, looked and sounded both thoughtful and pleased. He took his boyfriend's hand. "Let's give them some privacy." 

"It _is_ their turn." 

"We can go to my room." 

Trowa nodded. With an ironic salute in Heero's direction, he allowed himself to be dragged out, and the door closed. 

Once again Duo flung his arms around Heero for a ferocious hug, laughing heartily. "We have been judged!" he cried. 

"And found worthy," Heero added in amusement. He paused, and when he spoke again it was in a tone simultaneously pensive and more playful than anything Duo had ever heard from him. "I say we move them in together over break." 

Duo's eyes went wide at the consummate genius of this idea, but the aspect of it on which he chose to comment was, "Heero, I think you just asked me to move in with you." 

"I think I did," Heero nodded. 

"Could get awkward if we break up..." 

"You think we won't even last one semester?" Though his tone was light, still Heero was discernibly disappointed. 

Maybe it was just beginning-of-the-relationship giddiness, but somehow, when Duo thought about it, he actually saw them lasting a _lot_ longer than that -- and he said so. He'd been reminded, too, by Heero's suggestion, of the fact that the winter break was approaching and he and Heero would be here practically alone throughout. Settling his arms around Heero's waist, Duo added happily, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever." 

"I think so too." Heero pulled him close again for another kiss. 

And from the floor beside them, another Duo, in exquisitely detailed colored pencil and bearing the neat signature of Heero Yuy in pen, smiled up at them approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Heero. Nothing says love like being a manipulative stalker, right? He's lucky Duo's so generous (and likes him too), because, generally, the appropriate reaction to this kind of behavior is _not_ to make out with the guy.


End file.
